<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precious Treasure by Silverfrost23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778200">Precious Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfrost23/pseuds/Silverfrost23'>Silverfrost23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfrost23/pseuds/Silverfrost23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian and Garak have been happily married and living comfortably on DS9. In all the time, Julian's always been healthy as could be so when he suddenly becomes ill, Garak begins to fear the worst until Julian makes an unexpected announcement: Julian's not sick, he's pregnant and they'll soon be parents.</p><p>Birth scene included.</p><p>Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precious Treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Precious Treasure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Waking up to the sound of his beloved mate tossing his cookies was <em>not </em>how Garak liked starting his day. For one thing, it took away from their morning kissing and cuddling time, which Garak immensely loved and for another, it worried Garak greatly as he’d never known Julian to be sick in all the time they’d known each other.</p><p>     Quickly, Garak rose from their bed and knocked on the bathroom door. “Julian? Dear, are you all right in there? Are you sick?”</p><p>     There came no reply from their bathroom, save more heaving and a few whimpers, making Garak’s heart ache with sympathy. His mate sounded absolutely miserable, something Garak obviously couldn’t allow under any circumstances.</p><p>      “I’m coming in.”</p><p>      But when Garak tried to open the door, he found it locked, much to his confusion and annoyance.</p><p>      “Elim, please don’t come in. Go away,” whimpered Julian, before he puked again.</p><p>      Garak felt affronted. Don’t come in and go away? When his husband was clearly ill? Surely not! It was out of the question!</p><p>      “I’m afraid that’s quite impossible, my dear. Now, please open the door,” said Garak, firmly. He could override the lock easily, but Garak would prefer to not to have to resort to such tactics.</p><p>      “<em>Please</em>, Elim,” begged Julian, his voice choked with emotion. “I’m sure I look as awful as I feel and I don’t want you to see me like this.”</p><p>      Garak’s annoyance melted away as his heart ached with sympathy and understanding. “Oh, my dear doctor. You needn’t be embarrassed. You could never look anything less but perfect to me and besides, I’m your mate, sworn to be by your side no matter what. You’ve always been there for me, even when I was at my worst. Won’t you let me return the favor, please?”</p><p>      There was a moment’s silence followed by shuffling and the sound of buttons being pressed. A moment or so later, the door <em>swooshed </em>open, revealing Julian in his sorry state. The younger man was bent over the toilet, his undershirt dripping with sweat as it clung to his sun-kissed skin, his curls damp and limp and his cheeks pale and his eyes red from tears.</p><p>      “Oh, dear. We can’t have this, can we? Let’s get you taken care of,” cooed Garak, soothingly. He quickly went to the replicator where he ordered for a cold, damp cloth which he then placed on the back of his mate’s neck to soothe him as Julian puked one last time. Once that was done, Garak tenderly cleaned Julian’s face of any residual mess before helping Julian change into a set of clean, dry clothes.</p><p>      “Can I get you something to drink? Or perhaps a piece of cold fruit to eat? I always find it helps settle my stomach when it’s upset,” offered Garak.</p><p>      Julian shook his head before closing his eyes and leaning back onto his husband’s chest as he wrapped Garak’s arms around his torso. “Maybe later. Right now, I just want you to hold me.” No longer feeling self-conscious, all Julian wanted was the warmth and comfort of Garak’s touch.</p><p>       Garak bit his lip in worry as he tightened his grip on Julian. “My dear, I’ve never seen you in such a state before. Perhaps I should cancel my plans and go with you to get an examination instead.”</p><p>       Julian’s eyes shot open and he gave Garak a stern look. “You will do no such thing. You’ve been preparing for the competition for three months. I’ll not let you throw it aside just because dinner didn’t agree with me.”</p><p>       For the past three months, Garak had been working almost around the clock for an all participants welcome tailor’s competition on Solis-Lunar Seven, preparing his best work in hopes of getting his name as one of the best tailors out there and thereby generate more clients for his business on the station. Julian refused to let Garak throw that away all because of one little stomach bug.</p><p>       Garak raised an eyebrow. “Julian, we ate your favorite for dinner last night. When has that <em>ever </em>upset your stomach in the slightest?”</p><p>       “There’s a first time for everything and besides, it’s probably just a twenty-four hour bug,” said Julian, firmly. “Come on, Elim! It’d break my heart if all those beautiful garments went to waste. If I promise to get an examination if this doesn’t get better, will you go? <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>       Garak hesitated and was about to refuse when Julian gave him <em>the </em>look—the puppy-dog look Garak was always powerless to resist. He sighed in exasperation.</p><p>       “All right, <em>fine. </em>You win. <em>But </em>if this doesn’t pass or if it gets worse at <em>all</em>—”</p><p>       “If it doesn’t pass—”</p><p>       “If it doesn’t pass, I’ll get a checkup and let you know. Scout’s honor,” promised Julian.</p><p>       Garak chuckled as he shook his head. “My dear doctor, you really should leave the lying to the professionals. You were never a Scout.”</p><p>       Julian laughed before gently kissing Garak’s scaly cheek. “Then I give you my word as a doctor. Now, we should get ready. We both have a busy day ahead of us.”</p><p>       Knowing just how stubborn Julian could be and also knowing Julian was right, Garak sighed and nodded before reluctantly getting ready for his day. He had garments to finish touching up, last-minute packing and a transport to prepare for. But if Julian thought Garak would simply let this go, the good doctor would be sorely mistaken. Before leaving, Garak took what precautions he could to look after Julian from afar.</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Two Weeks Later</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Though Garak knew it was probably annoying the hell out of the other passengers, he didn’t give a damn and continued to anxious pace about the transport shuttle. The competition had gone quite well. In placing first, Garak had won a substantial amount of latinum, three bolts of a rare high-quality fabric, and a number of new important clients. But as proud as he was of his accomplishments, Garak couldn’t focus on it. Rather, his mind was elsewhere…on his mate.</p><p>      Garak had missed Julian greatly over the past two weeks. Even a simple twin-sized bed seemed too large without Julian there to snuggle with and meal times had been exceptional lonely and boring without Julian to talk to. But that wasn’t all.</p><p>      Though it hadn’t been his first choice, Garak had bribed Quark into keeping an eye on Julian while Garak was away. For the past two weeks, the Ferengi had reported that in addition to being ill at random times and days, Julian had suddenly developed an aversion to alcohol of any kind and his appetite had shifted from his usual favorite human cuisine to Cardassian meals Julian never touched before and once, Quark had seen Julian eating <em>beets</em>—Julian’s least favorite vegetable in the galaxy.</p><p>        Garak had spoken to Julian a few times over subspace, hoping to find out from Julian himself what was going on. During which, Julian’s smile hadn’t quite reached his eyes and he’d seemed nervous. Why, Garak didn’t know, as each time he’d asked, Julian insisted he was fine and any discussion was better taking place on the station rather than by subspace. Garak had been forced to agree.</p><p>         After what seemed like an eternity, the shuttle finally docked and Garak all but ran out of the exit and to the Promenade, where Julian was waiting. Moments later, Garak swept Julian into his arm for a tight, loving embrace before pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss that Julian eagerly returned.</p><p>      “Oh, I’ve missed you so much, Elim,” said Julian, as he ran his fingers through the Cardassian’s thick black hair. “I love you so much and I'm so proud of you, but don’t stay away that long again. Was it really only two weeks? It feels like it was longer.”</p><p>      “On that we can agree. I never want to be away from you again, not ever,” said Garak, smiling. His face then softened with concern when he noticed that Julian had started trembling. “Julian, dear, you’re shaking like a leaf. What’s going on? We’re together now, tell me. I love you. Whatever it is, I’m here for you.”</p><p>      Tears glittered in Julian’s eyes and he took a deep, shaky breath before he placed Garak’s hand on his stomach, which was slightly swollen.</p><p>      “Elim…I’m pregnant,” whispered Julian.</p><p>      Garak’s heart skipped a beat as his breath caught in his throat, rendering him speechless. Out of all the things Julian might’ve said, announcing he was pregnant with their hybrid child wasn’t one of them. Granted, Julian’s symptoms suddenly made perfect sense but it was still a great shock, to say the least, as while Julian was a carrier and they’d never used protection, nobody knew if Cardissians and humans were compatible in that regard. They hadn’t talked much about having children either. What’s more, given Garak’s abusive childhood and considering how Cardassia would see their child, it was understood why Julian was so afraid Garak might not accept their unborn child.</p><p>      Garak was petrified of becoming a father, he wouldn’t deny that. But nevertheless, he was <em>not </em>a coward and he would never leave Julian or their unborn child—a child that was a union of an unlikely but perfect love. This was a glorious moment and Garak suddenly found himself wanting to shout to the entire galaxy of the joy he felt in that moment. Without warning, the image of a little child with Garak’s scales and Julian’s eyes flashed in Garak’s mind, causing him to smile.</p><p>      “This is <em>wonderful</em>,” said Garak, before placing a tender kiss on Julian’s lips. “How far along are you? When are you due?”</p><p>      Julian relaxed visibly and smiled softly. “In that order? Three months, give or take a few days. Maybe six months, we’ll see. But…you’re happy about this? You want the baby?”</p><p>      “My dear doctor, if you think this is anything but one of the happiest moments of my life, I clearly need to reeducate you,” said Garak, half-teasing, half-serious. “I’ll start preparing some paternity clothes for you and then those adorable little human onesies after I’m done ravishing you in celebration.” He then knelt down and kissed Julian’s stomach. “But first, what say you, my precious treasure? Would you like the fabric in blue or gold?”</p><p>      Julian laughed as he pulled Garak up for a tender, loving kiss. “You won’t be able to feel anything until at <em>least </em>week twenty. But I think they’d like both.”</p><p>      Garak smiled as they began to walk hand-in-hand to their quarters for some much needed quality time. “Then both it is.”</p><p>      This was the start of a brand-new adventure in their lives, one that would last forever.</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>The next day while everyone was having breakfast on the Promenade, Garak boldly called for silence so they could make their announcement.</p><p>      “Attention! Can I have your attention, everyone? Silence, please!” yelled Garak. Surprised as Garak rarely called such attention to himself, everyone fell silent upon Garak’s command, wondering what the Cardassian would have to say. “Thank you. Now, it is my pleasure to announce that Doctor Bashir and I are expecting a new addition into our lives soon.”</p><p>      Immediately, the room erupted with cheers of congratulations and well-wishes, for despite Garak being a Cardassian, he was generally liked on the station for his politeness and excellent tailoring skills. And Julian was also quite popular not only for his amazing skill as a doctor but also for his kindness, gentleness and good looks. Soon enough, the couple’s nearest and dearest came to talk to them.</p><p>      “Congratulations,” said Sisko, smiling as he shook their hands. “So, I guess this means you won’t be joining us on any field missions anytime soon, Doctor?”</p><p>     Julian shook his head. “Pretty much.”</p><p>     “Well, good luck. Take it from me, there’s nothing harder yet more rewarding than fatherhood,” said Sisko, as he cast a fond glance at his son, Jake.</p><p>     “Thank you, Commander,” said Garak.</p><p>     Odo came next. “Well, congratulations to you both. I still have contacts with Cardassia, let me know if there’s something from there you need while you’re expecting.”</p><p>      Julian sighed in relief. “Thank you, Constable, I appreciate that.”</p><p>      Odo nodded and then left for patrol.</p><p>      Both Jadzia and O’Brien were next. While O’Brien wasn’t very fond of Garak, he was still one of Julian’s best friends and because of this, O’Brien smiled broadly as he gave Julian a man hug. “Congratulations, doc. Feel free to call me or Keiko if you need advice or a babysitter.”</p><p>       “Or a godparent?” asked Garak. When O’Brien looked surprised, Garak smiled. “Oh, yes, Chief. We were wondering you and the Lieutenant here would be our child’s godparents.”</p><p>      “And if you’d be my midwife,” added Julian. While Jadzia wasn’t technically a midwife, she had been a parent three or four times in her past lives and knew what to expect. What’s more, because Jadzia was such a close friend, Julian felt most comfortable with her.</p><p>     Jadzia looked deeply touched and smiled as she nodded. “Of course. I’d be honored.”</p><p>     “That goes for me too, the godfather thing I mean,” added O’Brien.</p><p>     “Thank you both so much,” said Garak. “Expect the next batch of clothes you bring to me free of charge in return.”</p><p>       “That’s very kind of you, Garak.”</p><p>      And so it went on for another twenty minutes or so. Everyone was more or less happy for the young couple, Quark even started a betting pool on the delivery date and gender, which quickly raised up a huge sum of money. Everyone, that is, except for Major Kira, who gave a forced polite offer of good luck before storming off in a huff. As a Bajoran, she’d never approved of Garak’s presence on the station and she’d approved even less of Garak and Julian’s relationship. Julian was hurt as he considered the Major a friend, but he refused to let it get under his skin. This was a happy time and nothing and no one was going to spoil it for him.</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Four months pregnant</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh…<em>God</em>, I feel awful. Why do they call it morning sickness if it happens day or night?” whined Julian, as he got back into bed and snuggled close to his husband. “And you turn up the blanket’s heat? I’m freezing.”</p><p>     Garak made a clicking noise in sympathy as he turned up the warmth on their heated blanket which was a gift from Odo. It had also come with a set of new unstable molecule clothes Cardassia had recently engineered that were designed to provide either immense warmth or cold, whatever was needed to the wearer. Odo had procured them when he’d noticed that due to the baby being half-Cardiassian, Julian needed more warmth to go about his day.</p><p>      It was greatly appreciated, but unfortunately there seemed little to be done about Julian’s pregnancy sickness, which despite being called ‘morning’ sickness, occurred at all hours, day <em>or </em>night and especially when Julian <em>didn’t </em>want it. The most embarrassing moment when just the previous week when Julian had had a sudden wave of nausea and almost vomited on a visiting Vulcan ambassador.</p><p>      “I’m sorry, dear. If I could switch places with you, I would. I’ll keep looking, see if I can find something to make it easier on you. Can I do anything else for you in the meantime?” asked Garak.</p><p>      “Read to me?” asked Julian, hopefully. Garak had a beautiful, soothing voice and had a talent for making even the dullest of stories interesting. “Your voice helps me sleep.”</p><p>      Garak smiled and nodded before calling up a <em>James Bond </em>novel on their PADD. “‘<em>I was running away. I was running away from England, from my childhood, from the winter, from a sequence of untidy, unattractive love-affairs, from the few sticks of furniture and jumble of overworn clothes that my London life had collected around me…</em>’”</p><p>       He didn’t get further than a couple of chapters before Julian succumbed to a deep, peaceful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Five months pregnant</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Elim! Elim, wake up! <em>Wake up!</em>”</p><p>      “Huh? Ezzwhat?”</p><p>      Slowly, Garak woke up to their quarters, which was pitch dark save for the glow of the clock hanging from their wall, causing Garak to sigh.</p><p>      While Garak had grown accustomed to sometimes waking up in the middle of the night to satisfy Julian’s odd and sudden cravings and generally didn’t mind it, tonight was not one of those nights. Garak had had a splitting headache all day and had had to deal with the most rowdy and rude customers, making him tired beyond measure. So, to be woken up at such an unholy hour didn’t put him in a good mood in the least.</p><p>      “Julian, my dear, if this about another craving, I must—”</p><p>      “It’s not that. Give me your hand,” said Julian. Without waiting for a reply, Julian grabbed Garak’s hand and placed it again his swollen stomach, much to Garak’s confusion.</p><p>       Just when Garak was about to demand an answer or go back to sleep, he wasn’t picky about what came first, he felt it—a soft, but strong kick beneath his fingers and instantly, Garak’s mood changed from annoyed to happy.</p><p>      “Is that…?”</p><p>      Julian excitedly nodded. “They’re kicking. The baby’s kicking.” His smile widened when they felt another kick.</p><p>      Though they’d known about the pregnancy for two months, feeling the baby kick made it feel more real and exciting.</p><p>      “Someone’s eager to say hi to their papa and yadik, aren’t they? Well, hello to you too, little one.” Garak tenderly rubbed and kissed Julian’s swollen belly, causing the sun-kissed skin to break out in goosebumps.</p><p>     </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Six months pregnant</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“And how’re we doing today?” asked the nurse, as Garak helped Julian lie down on the infirmary bed. “Is your morning sickness still bad? Anything out of the ordinary?”</p><p>     “No, not anymore, thank God. Elim found a tea that’s been helping keep it under control,” said Julian, as he shot Garak a grateful look. “My back aches and the baby’s being using my organs as a punching bag, but other than that, everything seems normal.</p><p>     “Good, good.” The nurse made quick note of this before she snapped on gloves and began spreading the cold, blue gel onto Julian’s swollen stomach. “Now, are you ready?”</p><p>      Both Garak and Julian nodded. They were going to hear their baby’s heartbeat and decide if they wanted to know the baby’s gender.</p><p>      The nurse switched on the ultrasound and moments later, the sound of their child’s heartbeat echoed throughout the room.</p><p>      “Listen to that. I’ve never heard anything so fast,” said Garak, in awe. “Is that normal?”</p><p>      The nurse smiled as she nodded and then she frowned as the heartbeat sound not only grew louder, but seemed to multiply.</p><p>      “Is everything all right?” asked Julian, worriedly as he clutched Garak’s hand. Why was she frowning like that? Was something wrong? “Is the baby all right, nurse?”</p><p>       The nurse quickly shook her head. “No, no, not at all. It’s just…you seem to be have a litter. You’re carrying triplets.”</p><p>       “<em>What?!</em>” exclaimed Julian and Garak, in shocked unison.</p><p>      They’d suspected they might be having an additional baby when Julian had felt kicking in two different spots the previous night, but <em>three </em>babies? That was certainly <em>not </em>what they’d been expecting in the least.</p><p>       The nurse nodded and turned the screen towards the expecting parents, revealing the image of all three hybrid children. “See? There’s Baby A sucking their thumb, Baby B is feeling private and Baby C is squeezing their hand. All three seem to be perfectly healthy.”</p><p>      “Dear God,” murmured Garak. Though he was naturally pale, Garak’s skin suddenly looked white as freshly fallen snow.</p><p>      “Give us a minute?” said Julian. When the nurse nodded and left, Julian turned to Garak. “Elim, luv, are you okay? I know it’s a lot to take in. Three babies is a lot and we’ll definitely need to hire some help, but I’ll understand if—”</p><p>      “<em>If </em>nothing, my dear,” interrupted Garak, regaining his composure. He brought Julian’s hand to his lips for a tender kiss. “This is quite a shock and it’ll be a challenge, I will admit, but it just means there’s more for us to spoil and love.”</p><p>      Happy tears slid down Julian’s cheeks as he pulled Garak in for a sweet kiss.</p><p>      In the end, they decided they wanted to be surprised about the babies’ genders. Everything else had been a surprise. Why not this as well?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Seven months pregnant</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Garak sighed in frustration as he entered his quarters.</p><p>      He was almost finishing preparing Baby C’s special onesie, he just couldn’t decide on the color thread for the stitched words. He was torn between a rather lovely copper thread or a shining metallic blue and decided to ask Julian’s opinion.</p><p>      “Julian, dear, can you help me? I can’t choose between two colors for the babies’ clothes. I—” Garak’s voice wandered off as he heard the sound of agitated voices coming from their bedroom. Curious, Garak peeked in and saw Julian in the middle of a video conference.</p><p>      “…know what it was like finding out from some bloody <em>Ferengi </em>that our only son and heir’s expecting?” said the all-too familiar voice of Richard Bashir, Julian’s father. “And with a <em>Cardassian </em>of all aliens?! I mean, bloody hell, Jules! We’d have thought you’d come to your senses by now and left him!”</p><p>      Garak immediately scowled and clenched his fist, but stayed silent, not wanting to intervene unless it was necessary as he knew Julian preferred fighting his own battles. Garak had only met his in-laws once when Julian was being considered for an LMH and once had been enough. Richard had been an arrogant, xenophobic pig and while Amsha was more polite, she hadn’t argued against Richard’s behavior or defended Julian’s choices either, which made her just as bad in Garak’s eyes. They hadn’t liked Garak one bit and the feeling was mutual.</p><p>       “This is <em>exactly </em>why I didn’t tell you about the pregnancy! If you’d just open your eyes, you’d see that Elim is a good and decent man who loves me as much as I love him and he loves our children just as much, if not more,” argued Julian.</p><p>      Garak couldn’t help but smile at this. Even knowing about his past, Julian refused to speak ill of Garak no matter what.</p><p>      “Jules, we’re not trying to cause a problem. You’re our only son and we’re trying to look out for what’s best for you,” said Amsha, trying to calm the situation. “We’ve done some checking and your husband is <em>not </em>a good individual. He’s dangerous and an outcast. Do you really want that hanging around your babies? And who knows what they’ll even be okay once they’re born? They could be—”</p><p>      “Be <em>what</em>, Mother?” interrupted Julian, sharply, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. “Ordinary? On the Autistic Spectrum? Have Down Syndrome? A freak like their augmented papa?”</p><p>      It was no secret that Julian had been illegally genetically enhanced as a child when his parents had thought him too slow in comparison to the rest of his classmates. When Julian had found out at age fifteen, he’d been devastated and changed his name from Jules to Julian and he’d been estranged from his parents ever since. When their dirty little secret got out and Julian was facing the loss of his medical career, Richard cut a deal and bore the consequences not out of any paternal love but to protect his prodigy’s career and maintain the Bashir name.</p><p>      “Don’t put words in your mother’s mouth!” snapped Richard.</p><p>      “The words were already there, I was just pulling them out!” yelled Julian. “And you know what? Whatever these children are like when they’re born, whether they’re different, geniuses, or ordinary, Elim and I won’t give a damn because unlike you, we’ll be proud of them and love them no matter what! And what’s more, he’s going to be a damned good father no matter what you think! Now, unless you get off your damned high horses and come around, don’t come near me or even <em>think </em>of calling here again unless you <em>want </em>to learn first-hand how Elim earned his reputation and position in the Obsidian Order! Good-bye!”</p><p>      Without waiting for a reply, Julian switched off the transmission and moments later, Garak heard the sound of his husband’s sobs.</p><p>       “Oh, my dear Julian” Garak pulled Julian into his arms and began rubbing the pregnant man’s back as Julian clutched Garak’s shirt. “Shh, it’s all right. I’m here. Shh…”</p><p>      For the next twenty minutes, Garak cradled Julian in his arms and did all he could to calm him down. When Julian’s tears finally began to cease, the younger man said in a choked voice, “They called half an hour ago. I shouldn’t have answered…I knew they wouldn’t be jumping for joy about this, but when they called, I thought…or I guess I hoped against hope they might want to be grandparents. I feel like an idiot.”</p><p>      “That is the <em>last </em>thing you should feel like,” said Garak, firmly. “Love, wanting a relationship of any kind with one’s parents is perfectly natural. They’re the imbeciles here, not you. And if you decide you actually <em>want </em>me to follow through on that promise you made me, say the word.”</p><p>       Julian laughed as he wiped his eyes. “No, no, that won’t be necessary. Our babies don’t need my parents in their lives. They’ve got a better family here on Deep Space Nine.”</p><p>       Garak smiled, relieved. “Now, what say I prepare you a hot bath with those oils you like so much and then I’ll get you a massage?”</p><p>       Julian gave Garak a grateful look. “You’re an angel, Elim. Thank you.”</p><p>       “It’s my pleasure. Besides, any excuse to rub that <em>gorgeous </em>belly of yours,” said Garak. He slid his hands under Julian’s shirt and began rubbing the beautiful swollen skin. “Can I just say, you’ve never looked so lovely in your life? I can’t keep my hands of your beautiful belly.”</p><p>      “Keep talking like that and I’ll let you join me in the tub,” said Julian.</p><p>      Garak’s face lit up with excitement at this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Eight months pregnant</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>It was late one night when Garak suddenly shot up in bed, breathing hard and sweating like crazy while his heart raced like a train. His nightmare, not the first once since Julian became pregnant, had scared the life out of the Cardassian. Frantically, he fumbled around in the dark for Julian, hoping to cuddle with him and calm himself down but the other half of the bed was cold and devoid of life.</p><p>      “Lights, twenty percent.”</p><p>      Slowly, the lights came on dim, allowing Garak to see what he was doing. He slipped on his silk pajama robe as he rose from the bed to locate his missing husband. He found Julian sitting on their loveseat, rubbing his swollen belly which was starting to spout bruises from the babies’ kicks. There were bags under Julian’s eyes and he looked exhausted.</p><p>     “Julian, you look exhausted. What on earth are you doing out here and not in bed with me?” asked Garak as he sat down beside him.</p><p>     “I couldn’t sleep. When they’re not having hiccups, the babies won’t stop kicking me. I didn’t want to bother you,” said Julian, miserably.</p><p>     “Oh, sweetheart…” Garak knelt down in front of Julian and began gently massaging Julian’s swollen belly, which was currently being bombarded with punches and kicks. “Little ones, I know you’re eager to come but you can’t keep your papa up like this. He needs his sleep so you can be strong and healthy. So, quiet down in there. Please? For your yadik? I’ll read to you if you do.”</p><p>       Garak didn’t actually know if it would work but at this point, he was willing to try anything to help Julian get some much-needed rest. Carrying three babies was a lot to ask of anyone and the fact that they were half-Cardassian wasn’t helping much.</p><p>      Moments later, Julian sighed in relief as the babies quieted down and the movement beneath his enlarged belly stopped.</p><p>      “Oh, thank you. Thank you,” said Julian, gratefully, as he gently caressed the tender skin. “You really are a baby whisperer.”</p><p>      “My pleasure. Now, I am a man of my word, so I’d better get reading. Let’s see…”</p><p>      Garak was about to grab a PADD when Julian grabbed his hand and looked at him with concern.</p><p>      “Elim, what’s wrong?”</p><p>      “Nothing. I…”</p><p>      “<em>Elim</em>…” said Julian, warningly. “Talk to me.”</p><p>      Knowing better than to argue with a pregnant person, Garak caved. “I’ve been having nightmares lately, for quite a while now.”</p><p>      Julian’s brow wrinkled. “Nightmares? About what?”</p><p>      Garak sighed. “You know what kind of childhood I had. Tain, his abuse.”</p><p>      Being a bastard child on Cardassia, a place where having family meant everything, did Garak no favors growing up. Growing up under the care of his abusive father, Tain, in the Obsidian Order, had done even less. Tain had been a cruel man and often locked Garak up in closets for ‘misbehavior,’ resulting in Garak’s severe claustrophobia.</p><p>      Julian nodded.</p><p>      Garak took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. “I want this—” he gestured to his pregnant husband. “—our children, us, more than you can possibly imagine. But I’m terrified, Julian.”</p><p>      Julian’s face softened with understand. “You’re scared you’ll become Tain.”</p><p>      Garak nodded as tears slid down his cheeks. “It’s not unheard of for the cycle to continue. I’m terrified I’ll slip up, that I’ll be like him. And I’m also terrified that something might happen to you four because of me, of my past. I-I can’t let that…”</p><p>       Garak began crying as Julian pulled him in close as he could manage and began rubbing circles onto the Cardassian’s back. Garak wanted to be the father he never had to his children, he wanted a better life with them. But sometimes Garak worried that he would fail in every way possible, that he might be like Tain. And more often, he worried what kind of life his children would have as the offspring of a man illegally augmented and one who’d been exiled from their home. Bajoran-Cardassian hybrids were looked down upon by both sides, would the same be said of those who were half-Cardassian, half-human? Garak dreaded to think. And if something were to happen, if Garak were to lose his family because of his past in the Obsidian Order, Garak would never forgive himself.</p><p>       “Shh, shh…Elim, listen to me.” Julian pulled away and looked straight into Garak’s eyes. “You are <em>nothing </em>like Tain and you never will be. The fact that you’ve bent over backwards to care for and protect us all and that you’re so worried about it proves it. You’re a good man, a good husband and you’re going to be a wonderful father to these babies. As for the rest of it, no one knows what the future may hold. But I <em>do </em>know that we’ve got you and half the station to keep us safe, and even so, we’re not going to leave you without a fight.”</p><p>       In spite of it all, Garak laughed and hiccupped through his tears. “My dear, you <em>do </em>have such a way with words.”</p><p>       Julian smiled as he kissed Garak. “It’s a gift. Now, help me get back to bed and I want a mug of hot chocolate and <em>you </em>promised a story.”</p><p>       “<em>So </em>demanding!” teased Garak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Nine months pregnant</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>      Julian’s cry of pain followed by the sound of glass and other dishes smashing to the floor of the Promenade, startled Garak, as they’d just been cleaning up after their usual lunch date. Julian clutched their table with one hand and his heavily swollen stomach with the other while he took several deep breaths, clearly in pain. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was wrong.</p><p>       “Was that the first?” asked Garak.</p><p>       Julian opened his mouth to reply when there was a popping noise followed by a gush of liquid that soaked Julian’s trousers clean through.</p><p>       Julian shook his head as he slowly exhaled. “My waters just broke. I’m in labor. And I think those Braxton-Hicks we thought I was having early this morning weren’t practice contractions, because that was <em>intense.</em> The babies are coming.”</p><p>       “Clearly. I do believe it’s time we get you home,” said Garak, firmly but gently as he snaked his arm around Julian’s waist, placing a firm grip to keep him upright. “Can you walk or would you like me to carry you, my dear?”</p><p>       “I think I can walk, just don’t let me go,” said Julian, as he tightly gripped Garak’s shoulder.</p><p>       “Never,” promised Garak.</p><p>       The time for waiting was over. They were going to be parents and <em>soon. </em></p><p>       Once they were in their quarters, Garak quickly helped Julian undress and then made sure all their preparations for the birth was ready. They had a plan. Once Julian was ready to push, they would call Jadzia and progress from there. Until then, Julian was going to be alone with Garak and try to power through his labor.</p><p>       Several hours later, Julian was kneeling in front of their loveseat, his moaning muffled as he buried his face in his arms.</p><p>       “That’s it, love, slow…deep breaths,” said Garak, encouragingly as he massaged Julian’s lower back.</p><p>       “Check me?” whimpered Julian. He’d been in labor since six a.m., more than twelve hours ago. He had to have made some progress by now, surely?</p><p>       “Of course, dear.” Garak snapped on a pair of gloves and carefully checked Julian’s progress. “You’re doing beautifully. Seven centimeters.”</p><p>       Julian groaned in agony. “That’s <em>it?</em>”</p><p>       “I know, sweetheart, I know it feels—”</p><p>       “Oh, shut <em>up! </em>You don’t know what this bloody feels like! I hate you!” snarled Julian, as he smacked Garak’s hand away. “You did this to me!                                                                                                                                                                                   </p><p>       Garak flinched, taken aback and feeling somewhat hurt. Did Julian truly hate him and want him to leave? Well, there was one way to find out. Garak rose up to his feet and moved as if to leave, causing Julian’s eyes to widen in alarm.</p><p>       “Wait! Wait, wait, wait! No, please, don’t go. I’m sorry, Elim. I didn’t mean it,” cried Julian, as he frantically grabbed Garak’s hand. Tears slid down Julian’s cheek as he leaned his head back onto the couch. “I don’t hate you. It’s just…<em>ow…</em>I know this’ll be worth it in the end, but right now I’m in so much pain. This hurts so bad and I’m so bloody scared. So much can wrong. And even if it doesn’t, what if I’m just like my father? What if—?”</p><p>       Julian was cut off when Garak suddenly kissed him soundly.</p><p>       “Oh, sweetheart, shh. It’s all right. I’m not going anywhere. I know it hurts and believe me, I’d trade places with you in a heartbeat if I could. But it’s going to be okay. You’re going to be a great father, I know it. You’re also the strongest person I know and you’re going to get through this, I promise,” said Garak, soothingly when they broke apart. “Now, what say we get you into the bath, hmm? I’ll put on some trunks and join you.”</p><p>       Julian nodded and soon enough, Julian was moaning in comfort as the tub’s hot water jets massaged his aching body while Garak sat behind him, rubbing his shoulders. They remained like this for at least three hours until Julian inhaled sharply.</p><p>      “Garak, call Jadzia. I feel like I need to push,” moaned Julian, as an especially powerful contraction wracked his body. “And then help me stand.”</p><p>      “Right away. Computer, call Jadzia Dax, tell her to come at once,” ordered Garak.</p><p>      “<em>Acknowledged</em>,” said the computer.</p><p>      After what felt like an eternity, Jadzia arrived, fully scrubbed in and ready to help Julian deliver the triplets. By then, Julian was out of the bath, dried and nude and clutching Garak as they slowly swayed through the contractions. Julian flinched as she checked his dilation.</p><p>      “Your instincts were spot on, Julian. You’re fully dilated. When the next contraction comes, start pushing,” said Jadzia, encouragingly.</p><p>       “Oh thank God.” And with that, Julian took a deep breath, gritted his teeth and began pushing out the first baby. He moaned in pain as he felt the pressure of the baby descending. “Ughh…<em>oohhh</em>...oww! Nnnghh!”</p><p>       “That’s it, keep it up. Push, Julian, push!” encouraged Garak. “You’re doing so well, my love. Push!”</p><p>       “Hee hee hee, woo woo…uh - ughhh – hrngngnghhh!” cried Julian.</p><p>
  <em>       “Push!”</em>
</p><p>       “Ughhh!” Julian’s grip on Garak tightened when he felt the ring of fire. The first baby’s head was crowning and it hurt like hell. “Oh, God, that burns! Auugggh! GAH!”</p><p>       “I know it does, but it’ll be over soon. <em>Push, </em>Julian. Push harder!” encouraged Jadzia.</p><p><em>       “</em>Nnnnnghhhaahhhhhhshitnnnnnnnghhh!” yelled Julian.</p><p>       “That’s it, Julian. Baby’s almost here. <em>Just take a deep breath and keep pushing!” said Jadzia, firmly. To encourage him more, Jadzia grabbed Julian’s hand and placed beneath his legs, allowing Julian to feel the baby’s head. “Push as hard as you can!”</em></p><p>       Encouraged by feeling the thick hair on his first-born’s scalp, Julian took in a big gulp of air before he pushed as hard as he possibly could, moaning in immense pain as he did so. Moments later, the baby slid out into Jadzia’s hands and a loud wail echoed throughout the room.</p><p>      “Congratulations, it’s a girl and she’s got quite the set of lungs on her,” said Jadzia, as she scanned the baby with a tricorder. “She’s healthy as a horse.”</p><p>      As they had a little time before the next baby came, Garak slowly lowered Julian onto the floor, whereupon they took the baby from Jadzia. Though their little girl was covered in birth fluids, they’d never seen a more beautiful little creature.</p><p>       “Shh, shh, oh my beautiful little girl. It’s all right. Shh, Papa and Yadik are here,” whispered Julian, soothingly as he cradled the infant to his bare chest. Tears of joy slid down his cheeks as the baby calmed down and looked at her fathers. “Oh, Elim, look at what we did.”</p><p>       “She’s absolutely perfect. And I daresay she has your eyes,” said Elim, smiling as the baby gripped his finger in her tiny fist.</p><p>       He wasn’t exaggerating. While the baby had Garak’s Cardassian markings and coloring, her eyes were the same shape and warm brown color as Julian’s and she also had Julian’s dark brown curls.</p><p>       “I want to call her Mila,” said Julian. Mila had been Tain’s housekeeper and the only mother-figure Garak had ever known, the only one to ever show Garak true parental love and kindness in his life. “Mila Raven Bashir. If that’s all right with you, Elim.”</p><p>       Garak’s eyes glittered with happy tears as he nodded. “My dear, you did all the hard work bringing her here. You deserve the honor of naming our firstborn.”</p><p>       Julian smiled and then he cried out again when the contractions resumed. “Elim, get here into the bassinet and then get back here fast. The next one’s coming! Hee hee hoo!”</p><p>      Garak didn’t hesitate to hurry with his task as Julian’s labor resumed. Carefully, he took the fragile baby into his arms and placed her into the prepared bassinet before returning to Julian’s side. Moments later, Julian was on his knees with his arms wrapped around Garak’s neck and his legs spread as far apart as he could manage.</p><p>      “You know what to do. Push, Julian! Push!” ordered Jadzia.</p><p>      Julian took a deep breath and pushed hard. <em>“</em>Aaahhh...gawd.....oooohhh.....unnnhhhh....!!!”</p><p>      Slowly, but surely he could feel their second baby making its way down through the birth canal. It hurt like hell, but Julian knew it’d be worth it in the end.</p><p>      “That’s it, push! Okay, now take a deep breath and push harder! Push!”</p><p>      Julian shakily gulped in deep breaths of air before pushing again, this time with more vigor as he was quite eager for this to be over and <em>soon</em>. “Ooooohhhh.....aaarrrghhhhh.....nnnnnghhhhh!” he moaned. The contractions kept coming, one after the other with no time to relax between them.</p><p>       “Keep pushing, my dear! You’re getting closer. Push!” encouraged Garak.</p><p>       Julian didn’t reply, he just arched his back in terrible pain as he then loudly cried out, “Gahh! Auughh.....ooohhhh.....gawd!”</p><p>       “Push harder! One more big push and the next baby’s here!” encouraged Jadzia.</p><p>       Wanting it to be over so he could hold his second born, Julian put all his energy into his next push and moments later, the baby came in a gush of liquids. The baby seemed to share its sisters’ voice, for it was screaming quite loudly.</p><p>       “It’s another girl,” said Jadzia, softly.</p><p>       Julian sighed in happiness as he collapsed onto the padding beneath them. “Elim, you hold her first.”</p><p>       “You sure?”</p><p>       Julian nodded and blinked tiredly at Jadzia. “Dax, help me to the bath, please?”</p><p>       Carefully, Jadzia placed the baby into Garak’s awaiting arm before she helped Julian into a fresh, hot bath where he would remain for the last of his labor.</p><p>       “Oh, aren’t you just as lovely as a piece of silk,” cooed Garak as he cradled the tiny baby in his arms. He knelt down beside Julian, who was soaking his aching muscles in the hot water. “She’s so small, I worry I might break her.”</p><p>       Julian smiled tiredly as he stroked their daughter’s face. “No chance of that, old bean. What do you want to call this one?”</p><p>       Garak paused for a moment. The baby had Garak’s Caradassian features but she was much paler than her sister and it seemed to make a halo against her raven black hair.</p><p>       “You know, I was reading some of your Greek mythology the other day and I came across a name I can’t get out of my head. What do you think of Artemis Stella Bashir?” suggested Garak. Artemis was the name of a powerful, beautiful goddess who never let anyone push her around. A name like that had power Garak wanted his daughter to have.</p><p>       Julian contemplated this for a moment. “Artemis. I like it. What do you think, darling?”</p><p>       In response, the baby made a soft happy noise and seemed to smile, causing her parents to chuckle.</p><p>       “I think she likes it,” said Julian, as he cooed at the baby.</p><p>       “I think she does too,” said Garak, smiling.</p><p>       The happy moment was cut short when Julian winced and clutched his swollen belly once more. Knowing what was coming, Garak quickly placed Artemis with Mila before joining Julian in the bath, sitting behind him and grabbing the doctor’s hands.</p><p>       “The baby’s coming, Julian. Push! Push as hard as you can!” said Jadzia.</p><p>       Julian groaned in agony as he began pushing as hard as possible. It wasn’t an easy feat to be sure, as he’d been in labor almost all day and after delivering two babies, his strength was running low.</p><p>       “Nnnghhh…ooohh…ow, ow, ow!” Julian gasped in pain before taking a few short breaths and pushing again. He could feel the third child stretching his tender flesh, making him cry out in agony. “Aaaahhhhh…aararrghhhh…gawd!”</p><p>         “Push! Push harder! Push, push, <em>push!</em>” ordered Jadzia.</p><p>         Though he knew she was just doing her job, Julian gritted his teeth and glared at Jadzia. “What the hell do you think I’ve been doing?!” Before he could argue more, another contraction came fast and hard, causing Julian to scream in agony.</p><p>        “GrrraaaaAAAAAGH!” roared Julian, as he push hard again. He panted between contractarians and yelled through them, pushing with every last drop of strength he had left, but the baby still took its time coming. Julian had known labor wouldn’t be a walk in the park, given its name, but he hadn’t fathomed it’d be <em>this </em>hard.</p><p>        “You’re making progress Julian. Keep pushing! Push!”</p><p>        “Arrghhh....aahhhhh.....gawd.....” moaned Julian, as he resumed pushing. “Oh, God, it’s burning again. Make it stop.”</p><p>       The baby’s head was finally crowning and it seemed to burn hotter than the sun.</p><p>       “It’ll stop when their head’s out, but it can’t happen unless you <em>push</em>, Julian,” said Jadzia, kindly but firmly. “I’ve been through this before, I know how much this hurts, but I <em>promise </em>you it’ll all be worth it in the end. Okay? Now, <em>push! </em>Push <em>hard!</em>”</p><p>        Ignoring his exhaustion, Julian took a deep breath and pushed as hard as he could. “Hee hee hee, woo woo…uh - ughhh – <em>hrngngnghhh!” </em>After another two or three pushes, Julian slumped back against Garak’s chest, his energy all but gone but the baby still not fully delivered. “I can’t do this anymore. I’m too tired. I’m not strong enough.”</p><p>       Refusing to let Julian give up, Garak stroked back Julian’s hair and tenderly kissed his cheek. “My dear, doctor, you really are the most terrible liar. You are strong enough, you can do this and you will do this. Think of our baby.” Garak took Julian’s hand and placed it between Julian’s legs where the head of their last child lay. “Feel that? The baby’s almost here and they need you so they can meet us and its sisters. I know this hurts like hell, but you are strong enough to get through it.”</p><p>        In spite of the pain he was in, Julian smiled through the tears sliding down his cheeks. “You really think so?”</p><p>        “I <em>know</em> so,” said Garak, firmly. “Now, grab my hand, take a deep breath and start pushing with the next contraction. <em>Push, </em>my love, <em>push!</em><em>”</em></p><p>    His strength renewed by his husband’s loving words, Julian grabbed Garak’s hands, spread his legs wide, took a deep breath and began pushing again.</p><p>        “That’s it, keep going. You’re doing beautifully. <em>Push</em>, Julian! <em>Push!</em>” encouraged Jadzia.</p><p><em>        “</em>Ohhh...aaarrgghhhh!” cried Julian.</p><p>        “Almost! Almost there! Two or three more big pushes and they’ll be here. Push!”</p><p>        “AAGGHH!” cried Julian as he pushed.</p><p>        “Push harder! PUSH!”</p><p>        “Arruugghh! Ahhh! OW! GAH!”</p><p>        The baby was almost out, Julian could feel it. It was almost over!</p><p>        “Okay, Julian, this is the big one. One more big push and it’s over. Ready? One, two three, push! <em>Push, </em>Julian! <em>Push! </em>Push hard!”</p><p>        Wanting it to be over, Julian took in a big gulp of breath and gave all he had into his final push. “Arruugghh! Ahhh! GOD! <em>OOOWW!</em>”</p><p>        And with that final burst of energy from that final push, the baby slid out of the birth canal and into Jadzia’s awaiting hands. The baby was small and only whimpered instead of wailing loudly like its sisters, but seemed otherwise all right.</p><p>         “Congratulations, it’s a boy,” said Jadzia, smiling.</p><p>        Relieved it was over and happy to <em>finally </em>be meeting the last of the triplets, Julian slumped against Garak’s chest and took in big, slow gulps of air before tiredly reaching for the baby.</p><p>         To give the new parents a little alone time, Jadzia then went to check on their daughters with the promise to be back soon.</p><p>        “Hello, you stubborn little thing,” cooed Julian. Unlike his sisters, their son seemed to take more after Julian, for the baby didn’t have Garak’s scaly appearance but rather Julian’s sun-kissed skin and Garak’s blue eyes, but he was also quite bald. “You took your sweet time getting here.”</p><p>        “He just didn’t want to leave his papa, isn’t that right, little one?” cooed Garak, as he tenderly stroked their son’s head. “But it’s not so bad out here now, is it? Now, what <em>are </em>we going to name you, my little sunspot?”</p><p>        “Hmm.” Julian was quiet for a moment. “What about Elio? In Spanish it means ‘the sun.’”</p><p>        Garak’s face lit up. “Elio Phoenix Bashir. I think that works perfectly.”</p><p>        “Then Elio Phoenix it is.”</p><p>        A perfect name for a perfect son.</p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>Three hours later after Julian had been healed with a dermal regenerator and both he and the babies had been cleaned and tended to, Jadzia had left the new family alone for some much-needed time together. She’d make the announcement to the others, letting it be known that Quark’s nephew Nog had won the betting pool and warning everyone to give the Bashir family at least two weeks alone together before even attempting to visit.</p><p>       While Julian got some much-needed sleep after his long, hard labor, Garak lingered for a while by the triplets’ crib, watching them as they slept beneath the modified sunlamp.</p><p>       They were all so beautiful, so perfect…how could such precious treasures be his and Julian’s? If someone had told Garak that one day he’d be married to a human male whom he’d love with all his heart and then sire that human’s children, Garak never would’ve believed them as it would’ve been too good to be true. But it’d happened.</p><p>       Once, Garak’s life had seemed bleak and lonely but now, everything seemed brighter because of the precious treasure he now had—the love of a good man and his three precious children. Mila, Artemis and Elio. And no matter what happened, Garak would love and protect all four of them with his last breath. Nothing and no one would take this from him.</p><p>       Knowing he’d better get some sleep before too much longer, Garak leaned in and placed a tender kiss each baby’s head. “Sleep well, my little ones. Yadik and Papa are here.”</p><p>      They were a family now and nothing was ever going to change that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>